Together Ayeka and Tenchi
by jayb
Summary: Ayeka and Tenchi are thrown to another dimension by themselves. Life just took a big turn.


This is not in any of the normal dimensions, as you'll see.

**TOGETHER - TENCHI AND AYEKA**

_It had started out as the usual fight over nothing. Voices were raised, threats announced, and anger grew. There was something different this time however. As Ayeka's and Ryoko's power levels rose in the house, this time something snapped in both their minds, and real anger was released. A horrified Tenchi saw, and felt, the difference and jumped between the girls. He reached toward Ayeka and grabbed her arm, at the same time trying to catch Ryoko's arm. A blinding white flash kept him from being successful._

**ONE:**

Tenchi opened his eyes to a sky with a few white clouds. Stretched out on the grass, it took a few seconds to understand that he was not in the living area of the house. Sitting up slowly, he saw the lake in front of him, and near his side an unconscious Ayeka.

"Ayeka, can you hear me?" Tenchi crawled over and took Ayeka in his arms, she was not at all responsive. "Ayeka? Ayeka, wake up!" Still no reaction from the princess. "Ayeka, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some help from the house. Hang on! Damn Ryoko and her fights!"

As he started to rise he realized that something else was wrong. There was no house to go to! Standing he spun around and quickly surveyed the area. "No house! No road! And where are the steps to the shrine?" At his feet a groan showed that Ayeka was waking up.

"Tenchi? What happened? Why are we outside?" She tried to sit up, but weakness stopped her. Tenchi grabbed her before she could fall back. "Tenchi, I'm sorry. What's wrong with me, I'm so weak?"

"I don't know Ayeka. We seem to be by the lake, but there's no house. Let me get a wet cloth for your head, you feel like you have a fever." Leaving Ayeka in a sitting position, he went to the lakeside to dampen his handkerchief. Returning to the princess, he sat beside her and held the handkerchief to her hot forehead. She leaned against him and tried to focus on the scene around them.

"Tenchi, things look different. The lake doesn't look the same. Isn't it smaller? And there are more trees near us. Are we really where the house is supposed to be?"

Slowly looking around, Tenchi saw what Ayeka was talking about. Things were the same, but there were subtle differences. And the air even smelled different. All he could hear were the songs of birds and the hum of insects.

"I don't know Ayeka, but you're right. Do you suppose Washu did something again? I didn't see the shrine steps either, and there isn't even a path up the mountain." Ayeka started to stand, but wobbled a little on her legs. Tenchi put his arm around her to steady her.

"You can't walk far, but we need to find some shelter. I really don't want to get too far from the lake though, maybe Washu and Ryoko are looking for us. And if they are we need to be near here."

"Ryoko! That pirate is the reason we're here, Tenchi! I hope we never see her again!" Ayeka held tighter to Tenchi's arm, and he responded with a steadying arm around her waist.

"I understand what you're saying, Ayeka, but you were fighting too. Sometimes I wonder why I always get in the middle of these things. Let's not blame anyone, and find someplace to go. Maybe the cave is there still, at least we'd be in out of the weather."

Tenchi finally found the spot where the shrine stairs should go up the mountain. Beneath the trees was a soft carpet of undisturbed leaves, and no sign of a path. The climb wasn't hard, but with Ayeka's weakened condition it took longer then Tenchi thought it would.

It was late afternoon when the couple finally reached the area that the shrine should be in. Before them sat an undisturbed meadow with a few trees. Near the middle, about where the shrine should be, was a rock. Further to one side was the pond with the small island that should hold the Juraian ship-tree that had belonged to Ayeka's brother. Both were shocked that there was no Juraian tree in sight. They sat by the pond to rest and have a drink of water.

"Tenchi, do you think Washu sent us to another dimension? I don't feel anything Juraian around here. Where are we?" Ayeka reached over to hold to Tenchi. "Tenchi, I'm worried, I have never felt things this way before."

"Try not to worry Ayeka. I'm sure that if Washu did this she will get us back soon. Come on, we need to get to the cave before it gets dark."

Holding hands Tenchi and Ayeka began the walk to the "Demon Cave" of the shrine. When the entrance came in sight, it too was different. Never in Tenchi's life had he seen it without the iron gate.

At the entrance of the cave Tenchi noticed only the paw prints of a fox, nothing human at all. He picked up a stone and threw it into the darkness of the cave, hoping to chase out any four-legged residents. All was quiet, so they went in.

"I guess this will have to do for now." Tenchi looked at the dry dirt of the cave floor. "Not quite the comforts of home, but at least it will be dry, and maybe a little warmer at night. I don't think we'll be here long. Wonder why Washu sent us here?"

Ayeka had regained her strength, and was looking for somewhere clean to kneel. She looked over at Tenchi and gave him a smile. "You know, Tenchi, this isn't so bad. After all I do get to have you by myself for a while."

Standing by the entrance of the cave Tenchi laughed out loud. "I'm glad you can see the bright side of this little adventure. I can see Ryoko's face right now thinking we're together alone, and all because of her! Meanwhile, we need to find something soft to sleep on." Seeing the grin on Ayeka's face, he became flustered and tried to recover. "And I think we'd better find something to eat. It's too late to go to town for supplies, but Sasami finds mushrooms right around here, so we won't go hungry tonight." He held out his hand to Ayeka. "Come on, let's see what we can find!"

A search of the nearby area revealed a good supply of edible mushrooms, that the couple recognized from Sasami's meals. Bedding material was in short supply, and the best that they could find were some ferns.

Tenchi laid the ferns on the cave floor in two piles. Ayeka nibbled on a raw mushroom and watched him. When he finished she went over and piled the fern bedding together. She grinned at Tenchi's widened eyes.

"Tenchi, we don't have any covers, and it will cool off tonight. Don't you think this will work better at keeping us warm?" Ayeka surprised herself with the innocence in her voice.

Tenchi's eyes just got bigger, and giving a self conscious laugh, could only stammer out a, "Yeah, sure, Ayeka, maybe you're right."

**TWO:**

Morning finally arrived. A fully clothed Tenchi was very conscious of Ayeka's body close beside him all night, and didn't sleep well. He couldn't see Ayeka's little smile. Getting up he walked to the entrance and looked out at a gray morning. A rustle of clothes and Ayeka came up to him.

"Tenchi, let's see if we can get something in town to eat. I don't mind the mushrooms, but I do prefer that they be prepared with something. I wish Sasami was here right now with a good breakfast." She reached out and took Tenchi's hand. "Come on, the walk will help warm us up. Or were you warm enough last night?"

Tenchi slowly turned his head and looked at Ayeka's smile. "It was okay, but if we're here tonight I could use a little more cover." He liked the blush that came to Ayeka's face.

Their trek down the mountain was almost slower than the trip up. It was hard to keep their footing on the slippery leaves. As they neared the spot that the road should lead to the town Tenchi stopped, and listened.

"Ayeka, do you hear something? For a second I thought I heard a shout."

Ayeka stood still a moment. "No, I didn't hear anything. Wait, yes there is something going on down there. Should we investigate? I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Tenchi. There's too much change, and we've never had this much before."

Moving quietly to a clearing near the bottom of the mountain they finally could see the valley that the town would be in. Shock set in as it was obvious there was no town! Not only was there no town, there were no houses or even farms. They could see parts of a dirt track, or road. Further down the track they saw some oxen that seemed to be loaded with containers. Several people were running around near the animals, including three on horseback. That was where the shouts had come from.

Holding her hand over her eyes, Ayeka looked closely at the activity below. "Tenchi, the men on the horses seem to be attacking the others! We've got to help them!"

Tenchi finally could see what was actually happening. "You're right, those on foot look like farmers, and the ones on horseback... I don't know, but they almost look the TV version of old time bandits! What is going on here?"

Tenchi found a stout branch to carry, and began to run toward the men and animals. Ayeka followed close behind him. Suddenly one of the riders saw them coming, and shouted to the others. Two turned and rode toward Tenchi and Ayeka with shouts and swords drawn. Tenchi leapt, swinging his branch at the nearest rider. He made contact and knocked the bandit from his horse. The bandit started to get up and reach for his dropped sword. Tenchi swung the stick at the bandit's head, knocking him down again. The second rode toward Ayeka. She stopped, raised her arms and formed her power shield. The bandit rode straight into the shield. His arm with the sword bent back, and the sword went into his body as he fell. Both of the bandits lay still. Near the oxen, the third bandit saw what had happened and rode off down the track. The farmers watched the action, and began to point at Ayeka, talking excitedly.

"Ayeka, are you all right?" Tenchi checked his opponent; the man was beyond his help. "Guess granddad's training was useful after all." He quickly went to Ayeka, who was still standing with her arms outstretched. Passing her attacker, he could see he wasn't going anywhere either. "Ayeka! I'm here, say something."

Ayeka, with the blood drained from her face, lowered her arms and looked at Tenchi with tears in her eyes. "Tenchi, I killed that man! I've...I've never done that before. My power is for defense. Tenchi, I'm scared. I want to get back home." Crying, she grabbed Tenchi and held on. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're right, let's get out of here. We don't belong here at all." As he turned around he noticed the farmers and oxen were in retreat down the track, with shouts of fear. Looking down, he saw some things that had spilled from the bandit's horse. "Hold on, we can use these." He picked up some cups, a small dagger, and a bag that had a little rice in it. He hesitated, but finally pulled the sword loose from the bandit's body. Going to his opponent he retrieved that sword as well. Standing still he clapped his hands and said a short prayer for the men's spirits. Ayeka didn't protest.

Watching the farmers running into the distance, the couple started back up the mountain. It was a quiet trip, broken by Ayeka's sobs. She had been weakened again, and Tenchi had to carry her part of the way. When they reached the lake, Tenchi stopped. He let Ayeka sit, and took one of the bowls to get a drink of water.

"Here, Ayeka, drink some." He sat beside her and held her close to him. "Ayeka, you didn't mean to hurt that man. He fell on his own sword. And he wasn't playing a part, he meant to kill you first. You did defend yourself, and I'm proud of you. I still have you alive and with me." Ayeka held to him tightly, and cried.

In the trees, a pair of eyes watched them.

**THREE:**

The rest of the morning Tenchi spent with basic housekeeping. Ayeka sat in the sun near the cave entrance recovering her strength, for the earlier events had drained her emotionally and physically. Using the dagger he trimmed a stick and made a fire starter. There was nothing to cook the rice and mushrooms in, but at least he could dampen the rice in the cups. He gathered more ferns for a better bed, but Ayeka made no comment this time.

By mid-afternoon Tenchi decided he had made all the preparations he could. Ayeka had gone into the cave, and he was alone. Going back to the "shrine" meadow with the pond, he decided he needed a bath even if it was cold water. This day's events were far beyond his normal life, and he needed some time to think.

Finding a spot on the shore where he knew the bottom wasn't as muddy, Tenchi undressed and lay down in the cold water. Shutting his eyes he thought back over the events of the day. What appeared to be bandits from a TV show. No village, no road, oxen on a dirt path. These didn't add up to a proper sum! Did they jump dimensions, or time, or both? The fact that Washu hadn't come to pick them up was a big problem. If she knew where they were she would have picked them up almost immediately. She hadn't shown up yet, so logically she must NOT know where they are! They needed warm food, but had nothing to cook in, or the food for that matter. He doubted if the farmers that they saw would welcome a pair of strangers, even if one was a girl. What next? Tenchi's thoughts were broken by Ayeka's soft voice.

"Tenchi, may I join you, or are you planning on taking up this spot all afternoon?"

Opening his eyes, he rolled his head backward and looked up. Ayeka was already removing her yukata behind him. His mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. He tried to get lower in the water, but the hard rock bottom wouldn't let him. Speechless he watched Ayeka walk into the water and sit down near him.

Ayeka looked over to Tenchi with a grin. "What's the matter, Tenchi, I believe that we've been in this situation before at the hot springs, haven't we? I'm feeling better now, and I've had time to think. You're still blushing Tenchi. Would you wash off my back please?" She turned her back toward Tenchi, and spoke over her shoulder, while he gave a barely touching back wash.

"Tenchi, I don't think Washu did this to us. And I also don't think she knows where we are, or she would already have picked us up. And, I, uh... I think we need to be prepared to live in this place and time. Together. That is, if you want me to stay here with you." Tenchi had stopped splashing water on her back. "Tenchi, aren't you going to say anything?"

She turned around to face him, and saw the look of total confusion on the face of her love. She leaned over and kissed him. "Can I take the silence as a 'yes' vote?" Ayeka shook her head, stood up and headed in the direction of some sun to dry off.

Tenchi still hadn't moved.

Ayeka found the flat rock a good warm place to dry off. As she lay stretched out, something caught her eye. Watching one spot of the surrounding trees she slowly wrapped her yukata tightly around herself. Tenchi was still laying in the pond, and she began walking toward him. She came up beside him and knelt down. He turned his head toward her, with a look of relief that she had some clothing on this time.

"Tenchi, I don't think we're alone at the moment. Don't move! I think there is something, or someone, in the trees on the far side of the clearing. Get up and let's walk that direction." He looked at her, and then down at his unclothed state.

"Ayeka, please hand me my jeans. And could you turn around for a moment?"

Ayeka smiled at him and shook her head. "Tenchi, if we are to be living together like a husband and wife, I don't think that is necessary. Besides, I don't think you have anything left to hide." She leaned over and kissed him again. "Now, get up and let's see what's across the way, before who, or whatever, it is disappears!"

Sighing, Tenchi reached for his pants and stood up to pull them on. "Ayeka, I do have to get used to this you know. A few minutes ago I wasn't even married." Taking her hand they casually strolled toward the other side of the meadow. A bush shook and then stopped. The pair began to run toward that spot. On arriving nothing was to be seen, and there was no noise other than the normal forest sounds.

"Looks like we missed whatever it was, hopefully just an animal. Maybe we'd better keep a closer watch tonight. I did bring the swords back to the cave, and you have your power. Let's be more careful after this."

Tenchi looked over to Ayeka, and gave a big grin. Trying to speak sternly, he said, "Let's go find some dinner, wife, I'm getting hungry."

Ayeka smiled back, and lowered her head, as if in submission. "Your humble wife agrees. I would suggest some quick food, but I'm afraid that means it still is running around in these woods! At least we can catch wild mushrooms."

Laughing, and feeling less encumbered by the conventions of their old life, the pair walked back toward the cave holding to each other.

Later that evening Tenchi began to try his fire making skills. Ayeka watched him for a few minutes as he did his best to create fire in the early darkness.

"Tenchi, a thought just occurred to me. Do you think we should really have a fire here? We still don't know what, or who, was in the trees this afternoon. I think the fire would show for miles in the dark, and we don't know who might see it."

Sitting back on his heels, Tenchi stopped his effort. "Wife, I just may have to keep you around. Sometimes you do have very good ideas. I wish that I had considered that before I expended all that energy!" He looked over at Ayeka in the twilight. "Any ideas as what to do around here at night? I don't think the locals have a karaoke bar."

Ayeka held a finger to her cheek, and looked thoughtful. "Husband, I really think that we can find something to take up our time in a proper manner."

Tenchi moved over to sit beside Ayeka, and she leaned back with his arm around her. Together they watched the distant stars come out. Even with nothing, life can sometimes be good.

**FOUR:**

Ayeka opened her eyes to the light of morning. Wrapped in half of her yukata, and with Tenchi's arm around her, it was a struggle to get loose enough to stand up. Looking down at the sleeping Tenchi, wrapped in the other half of the yukata, she smiled. "Now why didn't we try this years ago?" Stretching, she looked for something to put on. Only Tenchi's jacket was available, so it would have to do. She picked it up, and put it on, "It is just a little cool without something on." Leaning over she kissed Tenchi on the cheek. He mumbled a, "hmm", and wrapped the entire yukata around himself.

Stretching, and giving a big yawn, she moved to the cave entrance. Stepping outside into the early sunshine Ayeka looked over and saw a number of people kneeling near the opening! She was wide awake now! A quick glance around the area didn't show anyone else but this group. She began to bring up her Juraian power, when the group bowed low to her.

The man closest to her spoke quickly. "Goddess, please don't kill us as you did our attackers yesterday!" The group were bent so low they almost seemed to be balls of clothing.

Ayeka noticed that a couple of the women were shaking in apparent fear. She lowered her arms and looked at the ragtag group that could be the farmers they had seen being attacked. She slowly walked backward into the dark of the cave. Keeping an eye on the entrance to see if she were followed, she made it to where Tenchi was still asleep.

"Tenchi, wake up! We have guests outside, and I think you would be better dressed in your own clothes instead of mine."

He rolled over, smiled, and opened an eye at his princess. "What do you mean 'guests', did Washu and the gang show up?"

"No they didn't. I'm serious, it appears to be some of the people we helped yesterday. They seem friendly, and they called me 'goddess', which of course I am, wouldn't you say. I think you need to meet them with me."

Tenchi sat upright and tried to untangle himself from the yukata. "What's that I hear out there? Sounds like singing and drums. Help me get out of this thing will you! It was easier getting it off you last night. You know this isn't the way a wife is supposed to wake her new husband."

Quickly exchanging clothing, and Tenchi helping Ayeka with the finishing touches to the yukata, they went toward the entrance. As he passed the swords leaning against the wall, Tenchi reached for one of them. Ayeka held his arm and whispered not to, just stay close to her, and she would use her shield power if need be.

Coming into the daylight Tenchi saw the gathered crowd suddenly drop into a deep kneeling bow of submission. The drumming stopped, and three young girls that were dancing near the entrance stopped and fell down.

Tenchi, looked at the people, and then over toward the rock in the meadow. Food was set out as if on an altar. He whispered, "Ayeka, they're doing a form of shrine dance, and the offerings are on that stone! Exactly what do they think you are?"

From one of the men on the ground there came a trembling voice. "Is the dance and offering pleasing to you? Can you tell us which god and goddess you are, so we can properly welcome you?"

Tenchi stood with his mouth open, luckily not seen by the "worshipers" assembled before him. "I'm Tenchi Ma...". A sharp kick to his ankle from Ayeka, who was standing slightly behind him.

Under her breath she whispered, "Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi. Tell them Crown Prince!"

"I'm Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki. And this is my wife, the Crown Princess Ayeka of Jurai. We are not Kami. Please, would everyone get up."

The man that appeared to be a leader, lifted his head and looked at the couple. "Prince Masaki, I saw the princess use her power against those robbers! How can she not be a goddess?"

Ayeka came to the rescue. "Have you ever seen a royal princess, kind sir. No? Well, we princesses can do that kind of thing. The dance was beautiful. May we go to the food offering now, please?"

The gathering slowly raised to an upright kneeling position, and all looked at the royal couple.

"Come on, please get up, we insist." She raised her hands indicating that everyone should rise.

Tenchi leaned over and whispered,"Ayeka, you look and sound like a real queen doing that, you know. Shall we see what good things they have for our breakfast? Should be some apples, cabbage, and fish cakes, if they followed the ritual." Speaking to the group leader, Tenchi asked his name. Again the man fell to his knees.

"The Prince wants to know my name? That's such an honor sir, that you would care to know my name! I am called Hiroshi the farmer."

"Hiroshi, are you the priest for these people? Who prepared the ritual for us?"

"Honored sir, we don't have a real priest! I did the best I could, is it not done well enough? We had to leave our fields because of bandits, and were looking for a new place to live. May we stay here, under your protection? We will find a proper priest for you if you desire."

Ayeka stepped forward even with Tenchi. "Hiroshi, you and your friends may stay. Would the area by the lower lake be good for you? The prince and I need help building a small house, and some household necessities."

The farmer Hiroshi looked wide eyed at Ayeka and then turned to Tenchi. "Prince Masaki, do you allow your wife to speak for you?"

Ayeka turned her back to the farm group, and whispered to Tenchi. "If the prince wishes to maintain the ability to have children, he will."

Tenchi stifled a laugh. "Things are different aren't they?" Looking at the assembly he gave a pronouncement. "In the place we come from the wives do have the same status as the husbands. What the princess tells you carries the same weight as what I say." Ayeka cleared her throat beside him. "And your wives should have the same status if you live under our protection," Tenchi added. He heard Ayeka give a sound of agreement.

"Yes, Prince Masaki, we agree." Hiroshi lowered himself in a deep bow.

Ayeka broke the silence. "Hiroshi may we now see your offerings? We could use some food to refresh us."

The crowd rose and made a path for the couple to walk toward the offering rock. Tenchi mumbled to Ayeka, "Hungry are you? Don't you want some more good raw mushrooms?"

"What I really want is a hot bath and back scrub from my husband! But since there isn't a onsen around here, and we have a group of strangers watching, I don't think I'll get one."

**FIVE:**

_Over the next weeks a small settlement grew around the lower lake. Fields were plowed and planted. Houses were started, and life in the small village of Masaki began. In the upper meadow, a small house and a very small open shrine building, built around the flat rock, were finished. Tenchi had explained that he was a priest and had begun rituals to the best of his ability. Because of the inaccessibility of the mountain, some standard ritual items were missing, and even thin strips of wood with spells written on them had to substitute for the folded paper, an item the farmers had never heard of, for the haraigushi._

The afternoon was far along, and the village was preparing for the coming evening. On the porch of their home at the shrine, Ayeka came out and sat down beside a tired Tenchi.

"That field work can be hard! At least I don't have to plant them entirely in carrots this time."

Ayeka leaned against her husband and put his arm around her. "Are you really happy here? With me only, and no one else from the family?"

Tenchi looked down at the long shiny hair on Ayeka's head. He smiled and reached down to pick up her chin and look her in the eyes. "I'm happy, Ayeka. Somehow things feel right to me now. No fights, no shouting. Yes, I'm happy." Winking an eye at her, he gave an wicked grin. "Of course, there were the great meals. And the adventures in space. And those revealing outfits that Ryoko wore. And Ryoko trying to slip into my bed..." A sharp elbow to the ribs stopped his recitation.

"You watch what you say, if you want to see any more revealing outfits, or some one slipping into your bed, husband!"

Tenchi wrapped his other arm around Ayeka. One hand found the opening of her jacket, and he put it on her bare stomach. "Hello, what's this woman? Are you putting on weight? To many good mushrooms obviously."

"You know, Tenchi, it has been my observation that men in general are as dense as that tree over there. And sometimes my husband is the worst of the lot!" A surprised Tenchi pulled back to see Ayeka's face a little better.

"You are the cause of me putting on weight! Well, you and those cool nights in the cave, I guess." She looked at the slowly dawning comprehension in Tenchi's face. "I am pregnant, husband." Giving a little grin, she added, "And unless something is very strange, I am certain that there will not be an egg to carry around, or a baby that looks like a cross between a rabbit and cat, this time! And I'm very sure the baby will look like you. Although Ryo-Ohki did bear a resemblance to you at the time." Watching his face change she arched an eyebrow at Tenchi. "You know, you have the same expression you did when Ryoko said you were the father of her egg."

"But, what are we supposed to do? There's no doctor or hospital around. What am I supposed to be doing now?" Tenchi had almost gotten into a racing start position.

Ayeka laughed at him. "Silly, you don't do anything for now. And the women in the village do know what to do when the time comes. You are helpless, and useless, husband!" She leaned back on Tenchi again. "There is something I want to do however. I want to start a school for the village children. Our children must be schooled, and I want them to have friends that are as well schooled as they. Of course I'll have to be the teacher until I can get someone else trained. What do you think, Tenchi?"

"Ayeka, I don't know why I'm ever surprised at what you do. Actually that sounds like a great idea!" He gave her a tentative hug. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby, you know."

Ayeka just shook her head and sighed. "Idiot male!" And gave him the biggest hug ever!

**SIX:**

The gray headed old man sat near the edge of the mountain overlook. Near to him knelt a young priest. At the sound of light footsteps, the younger man looked up the path. "Please don't come closer, the Guji is meditating, and should not be disturbed."

"I think he will talk to me." The striking redheaded young girl continued walking toward the Guji.

The older priest raised his head, and turned toward the sound of footsteps. "Yosho, let her come to me. You may leave us, I'll call for you later if I need you." The priest, Yosho, rose from his knees and walked back down the path past the young girl.

"Tenchi, how are you doing? Life going well for you?"

"Washu, it is you isn't it? Please come closer would you. They haven't invented eyeglasses yet, and my vision is pretty bad."

"I'm sorry, Tenchi, I couldn't get here sooner. It is Ayeka, not Ryoko, that's with you?"

Tenchi turned toward the unchanging Washu. "That seems like an odd question, Washu? Do you mean that you don't know who was with me? It was Ayeka, I had hold of her arm when we were transported here, where ever 'here' is. Things have worked out very different in this time and place. What did happen? Where are the rest of the family? And how can you lose Ryoko?"

Washu reached out and took Tenchi's hand in hers. "What happened is the reason I couldn't find you until now. I don't know what was going on before you disappeared, because I was in my lab. But, there was a huge dimensional shift. When I tried to check on the house, I couldn't find it!" Washu's voice lowered. "Tenchi, I couldn't find the house, Japan or the earth. The dimension was empty, gone as if it had never existed!" She reached over and held Tenchi with both her hands. "I could find no trace of the family, you, Ayeka, or Ryoko." Tenchi's head lowered and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "There was no start point to begin a search of dimensions, and if you had been sent back in time in that dimension, there was no place to bring you back to. Do you understand, Tenchi?"

Tenchi raised his eyes and stared over the valley. "All missing? I can't believe it! How did you finally find me now?"

Washu smiled and looked out over the valley she knew so well. "I was doing what you could call 'dimension surfing' when I found a very strange abnormality. In one dimension there was a huge shrine and universities built around a very familiar lake and mountain in a city called Masaki. When I visited the shrine I found it dedicated to the great Kami Ayeka, known for her learning. In that time her shrine had become the focal point of all worship, and not a shrine to Amaterasu." Tenchi looked over at Washu with a look of astonishment.

"What do you mean the shrine to Amaterasu wasn't the focal point? How could I do that?"

Washu laughed for once. "Tenchi, you have no idea 'when' you are, do you? You apparently brought the rituals and worship to this dimension! What did Ayeka do, become a teacher? And it is the old 'Demon Cave' that is venerated as the entrance point of the Kami!" Tenchi's mouth had fallen open. "Tenchi you haven't changed a bit have you? Oh, yes, there is another slight modification that had shown up. Japanese women always had equal say in YOUR new dimension. Bet that was Ayeka too, wasn't it?"

Tenchi had to laugh. "It sure was! She threatened to make it impossible for me to father children if I didn't have that rule. Maybe we did do something here. Thanks for the information, Washu. I'm sure Ayeka would be proud."

"She's not here any more, is she? I figured that from what I found at the future shrine. Among the relics held there were three bowls. Each was well crafted, and inscribed with a name, Yosho, Sasami, and Nobuyuki. But Nobuyuki's bowl wasn't done by the same hand as the other two."

Tenchi gazed into the distance. "Just three of those? There were five originally, Achika and Misaki are missing. Guess they were broken at some time or other. Ayeka did the first four. Sasami did the one for Nobuyuki. Her mother had grown too weak after he was born. Ayeka lost strength as time went by in this place. We figured that since there were no Juraian trees she couldn't hold her power. When we first arrived she had to use her shield power several times. Each time it took longer to recover. Granddad had the tree by the pond to give him some strength, and Ayeka had Ryuo in the lake by the house. But not here, not in this time."

Tenchi turned toward Washu. "Do you know what happens when a Juraian dies, Washu? Their body fades away. I always have hoped her spirit returned to Jurai. I miss her, Washu. I have missed all the family."

Washu stared out at the beautiful valley, while beside her an old man cried. She remembered a time and dimension where she was seen as a young high school girl, and the old man beside her was a young high school boy. He had kissed her for the first time when they were leaving this place.

The girl Washu turned to the old Tenchi. "Tenchi, stand up." She took his hand and stood up herself. The young girl became a beautiful young goddess as she stood. With Tenchi before her, she kissed him. "Tenchi, I can't give you back what is lost. I can't take you to another time or dimension. But I can give you the ability to see this life clearly, that will be my gift to you."

She stepped back from the old man as he blinked his eyes. "I think I need to leave you now Tenchi. Be aware that you have done well with your life, and for the future to come." The red haired goddess faded from sight.

From the bushes down the path the young priest Yosho ran toward his great-grandfather. "Are you all right! Was that a true goddess?"

Tenchi looked at his great-grandson as if seeing him for the first time. Then he turned and stared down the valley, a sight he had not seen for a long time. "Yes, that was a true goddess, Yosho. We have both been blessed today. Come on, I need to speak with my wife in heaven, there is much I need to tell her." With a strong step, and no need for help in finding the path, Tenchi started back to the Masaki shrine.


End file.
